A Team of Weirdos
by RainStormer98
Summary: This is a story of four unique students of Berk Academy. They never thought they would meet, but fate chose otherwise. They share a bond an become the best of friends. Love finds it's way into the four teens, as relationships build, will their friendship fall apart? Or will their hearts break and leave them devastated? They are truly a team of weirdos. (Mericcup and Jackunzel)


Merida's bag hunched over her back her red uncontrollable hair flowed in the wind. Her foot steps we slow and steady. Her breath was meant to be seen on the frosty Wednesday morning. Her eyes moved upwards to the stone pillars and entrance. Her feet lifted up on the stairs as she made her way in.

She patiently waited in line to get her schedule and dorm room. The woman was typing on her old Dell computer as she slowly moved her glasses upwards moving with the same motion of her eyes.

Merida's voice picked up as the woman politely asked for her name,"Merida DunBroch." She said. The woman nodded handing her the schedule that she pulled out of a file cabinet. Merida smiled,"Thanks."

Fast walking towards her dorm her mind kept repeating the same words,'Room 125.' As Merida made a quick stop her head turned to find her dorm. She turned the knob and there was a blonde haired girl with a tight braid in her hair. The girl waved,"Hey, I'm Astrid." she said with a trying-to-be-nice-but-I-don't-want-to tone of voice.

Merida smiled trying to make a good conversation,"I'm Merida DunBroch." she said with her Scottish accent. Astrid smiled back,"Scottish, huh? I think our shop class teacher is Scottish." Merida nodded slowly as Astrid started to talk again,"What's your first class?" Merida looked down at her hand which held her schedule. She lifted it so she could read it. Her eyes scanned the paper. Merida's mouth opened to say her first class,"Art."

Then the bell rang and Merida picked up her backpack and walked to Art class.  
>Once she got there she sat down next to a girl with REALLY long blond hair, it was in a high ponytail so it hung down to her knees. She turned to the redhead and smiled a big bright smile,"Hi! I'm Rapunzel!" She said. Merida, trying to be nice, replies back,"Hey, I'm Merida."<p>

The clop of a ladies flats hit the floor harshly, but the woman looked up at us and walked more gently. Her hair was dyed different strips of color. Her dress very colorful, it was matching her hair.

Her voice almost as cheery as Rapunzel's rang throughout the room,"Hello class! I'm Ms. Ana!" As her hand rapidly waved at the class. The class-well most of them waved back as also saying a hi or hello.

She glanced towards Merida and Rapunzel and looked happily at their presence,"Ahh, Rapunzel, are you going to take my after school class?" Rapunzel shook her head very quickly and fast. Ms. Ana smiled at that. Her eyes scanned over to a paper on her desk. She grabbed it quickly and looked up at the class,"I almost forgot something!"

"We have a project." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. Ms. Ana smiled and shook her head,"Now, now. This could really be fun!" She paused a second looking at the bored faces around the room,"You will create 6 drawings that makes you happy! 3 drawings for you and your partner." She looked down at the paper,"So the partners."

After a lifetime of going through the list she looked at the last two groups,"So I guess this means Merida DunBroch your with Rapunzel Corona, and Henry Haddock your with Eugene Fitzherbert." She smiled and looked over to a smirking boy. He finally spoke up looking very pleased with himself,"Excuse me miss, but it's Flynn Rider." He said. The classroom started to go into fits of laughter. Ms. Ana rolled her eyes,"Well you can call yourself that, but I call you by the name you were given." She said sternly.

The bell rung as Ms. Ana yelled over the rushing students,"Don't forget the projects due next week! Remember who your partners are!"

The 4th bell of the day rang it was lunch time. Merida rushed out of History and into the lunch room. She waited in line for her lunch when suddenly an apple hit the back of her head. She turned around angrily to find that Flynn Rider guy from Art class.

"Hey Red! Ever learned to brush your hair?" Merida turned around angrily showing fire overpowering the blue in hey eyes. Flynn noticed her change and slowly started trying to calm her down,"Woah there, Red, I didn't mean to do that.." Everyone started looking at them and some started chanting fight.

Merida calmed down as she noticed people were watching. She grabbed the apple and chucked it at his head. It hit straight on his forehead and he fell back on his chair making a thump noise when he hit the floor.

"Merida DunBroch, to the principals office! Now!" Merida groaned and rolled her eyes as she skidded off to the principals office.

"So Ms. DunBroch, first day and you already get in trouble." Her eye wondered to the kid in the chair next to her. He had white hair, but obviously dyed it. His eyes were like an electric blue.

"And Mr. Frost, trying to prank someone on the first day." The boy smirked his eyes meeting hers. She rolled her eyes slowing waiting for her punishment.

"I'll let you both go off with a warning, but next time detention." The principal said sending them off back to their class. The kid looked at her as they exited the office. He held his hand out,"Jack, my names Jack." She smiled and held out her hand,"I'm Merida." He smirked,"So what did you do to get in trouble?" Merida sighed,"I chucked an apple at a guy, but he started it!" Jack chuckled.

Merida eyed Jack,"So what'd you do?" "Heh, well, I uh tried to glue the Chemistry's classes chairs so when they sat down they would all be glued." Merida giggled,"Didn't work, did it?" Jack laughed a bit,"Yeah, got caught in the act." The bell rang and Jack said goodbye and so did Merida.

Merida decided to take notice of shop class. It was a choice and she knew Astrid took it. Merida never even thought of shop class, but with passing by it so much she finally started to find it interesting. One day Merida took a glance at the door and shook her head walking forward with her down.

BAM!  
>Merida crashed into someone, as her big ball of hair lifted off the ground and flipped back she saw who bumped into her. He was a boy with brown auburn hair and green eyes. He was carrying books of all kinds. He looked down at all the fallen books and looked up at Merida. He started panicking and stuttered out words,"I-I am so so sorry- didn't mean to-uh sorry."<p>

Merida giggled,"It's ok, it was my fault really." The boy smiled and picked up his books. She picked up one of his books and put it on top of the pile he was holding. He looked over at me,"Oh my uh names Henry, but my friends call me Hiccup." Merida smiled just hearing him be honest to her,"Hiccup, huh? I'm Merida." Hiccup smiled, but noticed that someone was calling his name,"Well I'll uh see you later, M-Merida." Merida waved goodbye as he entered shop class.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, these next chapters will be Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack's reference of meeting the gang. I noticed this chapter was very short so after writing it all I might just update it all into one chapter. I am going to make Astrid (kinda) mean and Flynn a jerk. I don't like to disappoint anyone, but Im VERY slow with updating, sorry! So enjoy what you get, bye! **

**~Rain**


End file.
